3/23/11 Content Update
New Releases Supply Crate: Supply Crate MYST-Alpha Machine Gun: MG42 Sniper Rifle: TPG-1 Master Reward Compensation: *'Anaconda Gold Permanent' : Sent to those who purchased an Anaconda Gold (90 Days) between March 17th at 4:00 PM and March 18th at 4:00 PM (PDT). *Restoring items removed from last maintenance: A small amount of items that were accidentally removed during the previous maintenance were restored to players' inventories Other Game Changes and Updates Bug Fixes *Seize and Secure matches no longer end improperly if a Vote Kicked player attempts to rejoin the game in progress. *Leaving a match while being Vote Kicked will no longer negate the vote kick. *Messenger’s chat bar no longer resets when receiving a new instant message. *Players should no longer be erroneously killed when climbing the Short Fuse fire escape. *Option to Load Default Settings correctly resets Video Recording settings when used. *Improvements made to prevent character locations from desyncing between the Server and the Player. *Battery and Global Cooldown meters no longer cause performance problems when recharging on the HUD. *Satellite Scanner failing to display all characters through walls has been corrected. *Gas Cloud from M32 - Stun Grenade adjusted to correctly match how long a player is at risk for being slowed. *Burst Fire is now correctly affected by Rec Rules. *Dying in front of Shipping Container door for Quarantine Regen on Warhead no longer blocks the door. *Players will now be prevented from accidentally ‘Extending’ the permanent Clan Emblem item. *Corrected spelling errors for Grave Digger and Short Fuse descriptions as well as Training Mode instructions. *A backpack no longer appears in air when transforming back from Infected or Super Spy transformations while dead. *“Infected Vision” is no longer removed when respawning as Infected via Super Soldier Buffs. *Corrected issue causing players to incorrectly die from fall damage after Infected Transformation ends via Super Soldier Powerups. *Improved how game manages Revenge Chance powerup when a Super Soldier Buff is already active. *Corrected terminology used when choosing to renew an item available for both NX and GP. *Corrected issue causing the Load Default option from not changing options under the ETC category. *Respawning no longer causes the RPG-7 to incorrectly show the Rocket as unloaded. *Clan Emblems now correctly display in the Character Information pop-up. *Pending friend requests no longer auto-accept when logging in. Balance Changes *Exploitable locations in Quarantine Regen on Ghost Town can no longer be reached. *Costa Recon updated to improve deterrence against glitch abuse. *Fireteam no longer assigns mini-missions that are unreasonably difficult or impossible for certain difficulties. *In Quarantine Regen, Raven now correctly reflects HP levels for a Light Vest Infected (Host and Virus) Game Improvements *Combat Arms Executable files correctly list publisher for Windows Vista and Windows 7 UAC Security System. *Mini-Missions are now assigned during Desert Fox matches. *The Radar’s level of zoom now saves after matches. *Improvements made to how the Lobby handles lists of rooms being sorted. *Improved Costa Recon’s Textures and Collision Detection. *Button for loading default settings now only affects the options page currently open, not all available settings. *CTRL + Backspace No longer inserts a blank character into chat. *Updated Sound FX used for MG21E Steel (for those who renewed it via Weapon Renewal Kit!) *Sale, Hot and New tags correctly display in the Shopping Cart to match the Shop. *Firing Mode selection no longer reverts to default when weapons are dropped or when transforming via Super Soldier Powerups. References *http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=101&contentNo=00BGd&pageIndex=35 Category:Patches Category:2011